1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suction device, more particularly a suction device that can be easily and quickly removed from a contact surface upon which the suction device is mounted.
2. The Prior Arts
A suction device adapted to be mounted on a contact surface is widely used in our daily life, such as for hanging cooking utensils or a connection cable. Thus, the suction strength thereof relative to the contact surface is a major research in this field for the manufacturers of the suction device.
Conventionally, it is convenient to mount the suction device securely on a contact surface. Owing to the fact that the contact surface is generally smooth and slippery, the manufacturers encounter the problems of how quickly and easily remove the suction device from the contact surface in addition to the increasing suction strength of the suction device.
Regarding removal of the suction device from the contact surface, a conventional method presently employs a principle of lever or via other auxiliary tool via which the external pressure is allowed to flow into the vacuum chamber of the suction device when the former is mounted on the contact surface, thereby facilitating removal of the suction device from the contact surface. Another method of removal is applying a relatively large external pressure upon the suction device for releasing the former from the contact surface. However, such way of releasing the suction device from the contact surface is not beneficial to the user since it may result in deformation or ruin of the suction device, and the worst may injure the user of the suction device. Moreover, in case several pieces of suction devices are mounted on the contact surface in order to hang a specific article thereon, the above method of removing the suction devices one by one may result in unbalance of the entire suction device. As a result, those persons in the relevant art are urgently developing and researching a way to quickly and easily removing the suction device or devices from the contact surface.
Presently, the following methods are used for removing the conventional suction device from the contact surface; (i) providing several ribs on the outer surface of the suction device in order to peel the peripheral portion of the suction device off the contact surface so that the external pressure can get interior of the vacuum chamber, thereby facilitating in removal of the suction device from the contact surface; (ii) forming at least one air chamber on the outer surface of the suction device so that the air confined within the air chamber can be squeezed out for mounting the suction device on the contact surface or expanding the air chamber for removing the suction device from the contact surface; and (iii) forming pressure-releasing elements on the peripheral portion of the suction device and when it is desired to remove the suction device from the contact surface, the user can manipulate the pressure-releasing elements in such a way that the external pressure can flow into the vacuum chamber, thereby facilitating in removal of the suction device from the contact surface. The above implementation encounters the following disadvantages: (i) a relatively large amount of force is needed to apply on the rib so as to rotate about a fulcrum; (ii) excessively expanding the air chamber so as to increase the suction strengthen can result in no external pressure flowing in the vacuum chamber, thereby resulting in difficulties of removal of the suction device from the contact surface; and (iii) formation of the pressure-releasing elements on the peripheral portion of the suction device results in bulky size and hence results in extra manufacturing expense.
Hence, without decreasing the existing suction strength and how easy and quickly it is to remove the suction device from the contact surface are the main problems existing in the present days to be solved by the manufacturers of the suction device.